My witch bella
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: Bella is a witch and originally from mystic falls and is Bonnies cousin, what happens when she moves back and meets an old friend and develops a crush on his brother who's dating a certain doppelgänger
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

Moving home

"Bella ,were leaving without you again "Edward said in a dead tone conforming my fears he didn't want me anymore ,after coming back from saving him in Italy he was still distant and I was just waiting for him to confirm what I already knew for weeks now but it didn't mean it didn't hurt

"but why I thought you told the volturi you we're going to change me" I said trying to fake sounding scared but I knew the volturi wouldn't hurt me because what the cullens didn't know is I knew the volturi on a personal level from my rebellious period,were I went travelling with my ass of a best friend damon salvatore .who I haven't heard from since we got in a fight about Katherine,but back to my conversation with Edward "I lied I just said that to please the volturi but they won't check up on you your human no more than a flea to them"he said,

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his comment because I know he's very wrong then he came towards me kissed me and said "goodbye Isabella " and then ran away faster then I could see,I waited for a second before getting out my black cellphone and calling the number that would seal Edwards fate .

after ringing for about a minute of they answered "Isabella mia cara we've been waiting for your call are they gone Mia cara. "Aro asked

"yes they have left again "I replayed "I knew he wouldn't stand by his word we should have just killed him when he was here" I heard caius angry voice scream down the line."don't worry caius they will be punished "i heard Marcus calm voice reply to caius angry one "what are you going to do now Mia cara "aro asked me ,"I might move back to mystic falls it's more interesting than forks and Maybe damon might still be there because I need to apologise the only way you can with damon with bourbon " I reply considering it "ok Mia cara thank you again" aro replied and then hung up .

then I walked back to Charlie's thinking about what I was going to do .the more I thought about it going home to mystic falls sounded like a good idea .walking into Charlie's and looking around,cringing at the horrible decorating ,I made the decision I was going home to mystic falls...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Talking is easy

After coming back to Charlie's I went straight to the room I had been staying in and looked around, before pulling a box out from under the bed full of my usual clothes that I wore before coming to forks. i pulled out my favourite leather jacket ,my black skinny jeans ,my dark blue shirt and my black killer heals and then got changed into the outfit I had picked out.

Looking in the mirror I decided to add some black eye shadow and a pale pink lip gloss and running my hands through my hair to make it look more messy ,it was nice to feel like me again i thought to myself as i admired my outfit along with my new hairstyle and makeup .

An hour later after packing the rest of my stuff I hear the front door open and Charlie calls up the stairs "bella you home" and I reply "yeah Charlie !." As I walk down the as stairs Charlie comes out of the kitchen and as soon as he sees what I'm wearing , in a low sad voice he says"your going back" knowing that the only reason I'm not still in weak human bella act was that I was leaving. "yes Charlie it's my home" I reply and watched his sad face as he reply's "ok ,just keep safe... for me okay " knowing that there's nothing he can say that could make me stay.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything " I say as I go back upstairs to grab my stuff before going back downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie (who is actually my uncle) giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye I walk out the door hop in my red truck and driving to the airport, once I arrived at the airport I park my truck in a storage facility near by for when I'm visiting.

i walk back to the airport and go to the counter to purchase a plane ticket to Virginia where I'll rent a car to drive to my home in mystic falls.

~~~~~~~~~~~(Skip to in Virginia airport)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after a four hour plane ride ,the plane finally lands in Virginia and then i wait an another hour wait for my rental car ( a beautiful new tessla )and as soon as it arrives I'm on the road driving to mystic falls.

after another hour I reach the welcome to mystic falls sign and am already feeling the comforting feeling of being home, seeing the time I realise that I forgot to eat today and decided to head to the grill to get some food.

I park my car in empty space right outside the grill a walk through the door after hearing the bell above the door ring a few people turn and look to see who came in, i growl at that but as usual I Ignore the curious gazes of the people looking and walk with confidence up to the bar.

sitting next to a worn out looking man in a leather jacket drowning his sorrows in bourbon he was faced away from me so I couldn't tell if I knew him but something about him seemed familiar but I ignored it thinking it was just my brain playing tricks on me. I turned to ask the bar tender if I could order food to go witch he replied with a smile and then asked "sure ,what would you like?" the smile for some reason reminded me of my ex golden retriever mike and shovelling that thought away, I thought about it for a second before replying by saying "a burger and fries please " and he smiled at me before going off to get my order.

I heard something from the person beside me as he shifted towards me, it sounded somewhat like he was mumbling I know that voice, so I turned to see why the man before seemed so familiar because for the last five minutes I had been sat next to the person i had been meaning to apologise to ,my best friend "damon ".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

My best friend

"Isa"damon said looking stunned and using the nickname he came up with for me when we were in Italy. "in the flesh " I said smirking and damon seamed shocked for a second before putting up his indifferent face that he's had 145 years to perfect .

but I could always see past it.

" why are you here?" He asked before turning back to his bourbon and swirling it in the glass to act like he didn't care about what i was about to say ."Can't a girl come home when she feels homesick or when she is trying to find her best friend to apologise for an argument that she shouldn't have had with him"I said looking down at the floor , he studied me for a second like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth and I was but it hurt that he didn't believe me.

But I hid it, after realising that I was telling the truth he launched himself at me so he could hug me laughing I said "hey don't crush the witch she's less durable that you" he laughed and I knew I was forgiven.

after he let me go and i pretended relocated my shoulder and he smiled at me ,then he asked "so where are you staying? " i realised then that i had forgotten to think about about that,

i mean i could stay with grams but with 2 witches in the same house something always goes wrong or i could stay with bonnie but id probably just be in the way and the i remembered the swan estate. "well ,I thinking of staying at my grams but after awhile I decided it was best to stay at the swan estate but I have to find carol Lockwood for the keys first". I replied.

then bartender that had left to get my order came back with a bag so I took out my money to pay when there was a hand placed over mine which stoped me and I looked up at the person the hand belong to questionably "I'll pay"damon said already having his money out to pay and was handing it to the bartender "damon you don't have to its my food" I said to him as he ignored me and there was a pause " i know that " he said looking at me in a way that told me he was going to do it anyway. " but I still have to make up for me not talking to you for a year" he said smirking at me while he was handed the change,

I sighed knowing that he would win so I stood up and waited for him "thanks ...ok ,let's go find carol I'm sure that I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions and I really like to get it over with" I said to him as he stood up well and we walked to the door "well then lets check the town hall if she's not there mayor Lockwood will be"damon said and we walked outside into the hot Virginia air , it was nice to be home...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :My home ,my town

when me and damon arrived at the town hall we found the place pact with busy people,then i look over at damon and ask "do you see carol anywhere? " knowing damon will find her easier as i have not seen her since I was 11 years old when my real parents decided to move out of mystic falls.

"yes she's right over there talking to sheriff Forbes and mayor Lockwood"damon said pointing at a group of people outside the mayors office and sure enough I see the three people where looking for so me and damon walk over, halfway there sheriff Forbes see us coming over and greets damon. "hey damon ,who's this?" she asks looking sceptically at me and i was offended after having practicality grown up with her daughter I thought she would recognise me and i think of telling her who I am in the rudest way possible but refrain.

"Liz this is bella ,who is actually originally from mystic falls" damon says To sheriff Forbes and shocked she looks at me "oh... any relation to the founding families? "Liz asks looking me up and down "yeah actually I one of the last swans" I say knowing that I never really meet Liz that meany times so the chances of her recognising me was slim,

but just as i thought, when carol hears the name swan she looks at me for a second then smiled so big i i was almost blinded by her perfect white teeth, then gives me a bear hug so tight that I thought she'd crush me.

"oh my gosh Isabella I cant believe your back in mystic falls ,you grow so much ,oh Tyler will be so glad to hear your back in town he was crushed when you left mystic falls"carol said in one breath and Liz seamed shocked,

"sorry about that carol but my parents wanted to leave town ,but after my parents died I stayed with my uncle Charlie until I could come home " I said hugging her back "oh sweetie ...I'm so sorry about your parents "carol said pulling back and wiping away a few stray tears, her and my parents were always close "it's ok but thanks , I really miss them"I said trying not to cry.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw damon and mayor Lockwood look at me concern but ignored it and after and awkward silence i ask "oh.. I was meaning to ask if you have the keys to the swan estate? I would rather stay there than bug my grams, you know" trying to break the silence and get out of the uncomfortable situation of talking about my parents ,

" yes of course sweetie, but there back at the house I can drive you up there to get them if you want?, then drive you back and you never know Tyler might be home"carol says looking to pleased about the Tyler part "yeah that be amazing thank you Mrs Lockwood"I said acting shy but damon knowing that I'm in no way shy smirked but continued his conversation with mayor Lockwood,

"great let's go "carol said as she garbed my arm and then started to drag me out of the town hall "I'll catch up with you later damon " I called out to him not looking back and trying to ignore the three ADULTS snickering behind me and I tried not to trip while I caught up with carol who by now was already standing beside her car waiting for me, I swear if it weren't for the fact that I knew carol was human I would have thought she was a vampire by how fast she moved.

As we drove to the Lockwood estate I tried to tuned out carols fast talking about Tyler and how meany sports he plays and about his obsession with weight training, getting lost in my own thoughts I didn't realise we had got to the Lockwood estate until I heard carol calling my name over and over again until I responded by open the car door and I stepped out of the car and then i looked around and realised that the Lockwood estate hadn't changed much since the last time I was here in mystic falls.

hearing the front doors open I look over to see a very good looking and very tanned teen walk out the door of the Lockwood estate only paying attention to his phone which was in his hand and then i realised that I was a very older version of the 8 year old Tyler Lockwood, who used to be my partner in crime when I used to live in mystic falls.

"hey... ty "I shout at him using my old nickname for him, pausing on the step Tyler looked up from his phone studied me for a second and then suddenly a look a realisation crossed his face before he came barrelling towards me screaming "izzy bee"

that was his annoying nickname for me that he knows i hate but for once didn't mind as i now realised not only did I miss mystic falls , mystic falls missed me...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Something bad

As soon as he reached me Tyler hugged me so hard I found it hard to breathe "can't...breathe...dying of ...lack of...oxygen...goodbye cruel world..."I gaped out being a bit over dramatic but hey that's just me ,Tyler let go and was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and he was clutching his stomach I'm pretty sure I heard carol laugh but I was laughing to so I wasn't really paying attention.

"I missed you so much, izzy bee"Tyler said when he finally stopped laughing and then looked at me pouting "missed you to ty "I said hugging him lightly smirking at his pout "when did you get back to mystic falls "Tyler asked looking at me accusingly like i had done something "only today actually,I missed my home town "I replayed kind of sad that I missed out on so much time here .

Tyler ,bonnie ,elena ,Matt and Caroline are all three years younger than me but we were all best friends when we were younger "cool I'm so clad your back Maybe we could hangout later ,I'm sorry but I've got to go pick up Caroline "Tyler said looking really sad at the thought of leaving when we have so much to catch up on.

"sure, I need to get settled into the swan estate first but we can meet at the grill tomorrow at lunch if you want "I replied and he smiled at me "sure I'll see you then and I'll bring Caroline "he said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek before running off to his car to go pick up Caroline.

I looked back at carol to see her waiting at the front door smiling so big that you would have thought she'd have won the lottery I walked up the stairs and stood next to carol "what?..."I questioned carol looking at her strange expression " nothing "she said almost to innocently "its just I'm glad your back dear "she said throwing her arm over my shoulders and guiding me into the house .

As carol went to grab the keys from her office while I looked around the foyer it was big and painted in a nice cream colour with nice antique furniture placed around and a few pictures of Tyler on the walls and by the time I had finished looking around the foyer carol was back and ushering me out to the car talking a mile a minute about something I could never bother enough to listen about, when we were in the car I completely tuned carol and just looked out the window at the things that had changed since I had left mystic falls .

when we got to right outside the grill carol parked and looked over at me then handed me the keys to the swan estate "here you are sweetie "carol said smiling at me and placing the keys in my hand "thank you, mrs Lockwood this means a lot "I said about to get out the car but carol reached over to grab my shoulder to stop me so i looked back at her confused "just keep safe for me okay mystic falls isn't very safe these day"carol said scared for me and i knew then that something was going on in mystic falls "Mrs Lockwood this is mystic falls nothing bad ever happens here"I said smiling, then getting out the car knowing I just told her a lie ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

original niece:

After finding Damon and talking for a couple more hours, I decided to go to the swan estate and the make a start on unloading the stuff from the boot of my new car and into my new home...

when I pulled up to the swan estate I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that after I unpack I can relax in a more home like environment .the though the old house hasn't been occupied in about ten years it still looks in perfect condition with not a trace of dust at all thanks to the council members need to preserve anything belonging to the founding families, including there homes if one decides to move away for a couple of years ,like me and my real parents decide but we never had a chance to come back to mystic falls before my parents died.

although my parents died from a wear wolf attacking on the way to our home in Florida where we lived near a coven of witches and warlocks who were teaching me how to control my magic its states in the records that they died in a car crash so no one would get suspicious my parents were brilliant people but they had to much faith that there magic would protect the which it did until the very nothing could prevent there fate of a cruel and painful death and I didn't really lie that Much I did go to stay with my uncle just not my uncle by blood

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(flash back to the night her parents died)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we were walking home after a long day of learning more about magic when me and my parents were knocked out and dragged into a van when I woke up my head hurt but I ignored it when I heard my mother screaming at someone "she's just a child please you can do what ever you want with us just let her go"my mother cried sobbing no matter how I searched to find a way out of the cell I was in i couldn't because it was to dark the only light there was the one from the so CCTV camera in the Corner of the room .

suddenly I heard a bone chilling laugh that stopped me in my tracks as it replied to my mother "why?, she is a witch as well is she not and we don't like witches do we boys" I heard the cold voice reply and a bunch of shouts of agreements reply to the cold voice from who I assumed were the boys my mother screamed and cried for them to leave me alone but no one answered her after that all I could hear was the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the cell I was in before the large mental door opens with a loud creak and a tall man with tanned skin ,tattoos, short black cropped hair with glaring obsidian eyes evilly smirked at me .

i was terrified and he knew it by the way his smirk grew as he stepped into the room with his loud footsteps echoing behind him I tried to back away from him but as my back hit the wall I realised just how small of a cell I was in and how easily I had been cornered when he was right in front of me he stopped and bent down to my level but being a very short eight year old wasn't easy for most to do but he managed it with ease which seemed to scare me more he raises his hand to my cheek and softly puts it there and if I wasn't scared before I'm terrified now because I heard what he said to my mother , i knew that he planing something but right now I was to scared to figure out what " hey sweetie do you know what I am?" he tried to say softly as if to comfort me but it did anything but .

I of course knew what he was but I wasn't going to tell him that, to scared to reply to him verbally I shook my head no hopping he wouldn't realise I had just lied to him but I think he did because his eyes narrowed and he slapped me and I cried out because it hurt so bad because he had used all his strength and had broken part of my jaw"no lying you stupid little witch I know when you're lying "he shouted at me and for a minute I was confused about how he could tell I was lying until i remembered one of the witches taught me about supernatural creatures that had super sensitive hearing like wear wolfs and how lying in increases your heart rate so supernatural creatures can tell If lie to them,

I'm broken out of my toughs when I feel he slap me again and this time I start to cry from the increase in pain " now answer the question witch do you know what I am"he shouted at me looking angrier than before I nod looking at the ground to scared to look into his eyes only to scream at the amount of pain in my head when he pulls my hair to make look into his eyes "good then you know what I can do".

I gulped as he dragged me out by my hair to over by a big bonfire where I see my parents being beaten up and scream out to them but that only makes the man pulling me to drag me over to where a big wooden throne in sat witch I assume Is for the Alpha of the pack and i guess I was right when he grabs a Cain with a metal collar on the end which reminds me of a dog collar and ties it beside the throne and attached the collar around my neck and then locks it with a sickening click when it's locked he drops me on the ground.

I try with all i have to get up to go help my parents but when the chains pull me back I realise there only long enough for me to be able to kneel beside the throne ,I scream a out for anyone to help us but yet no one comes as the men that were just beating my parents up turn into wolfs and start ripping them to sheds and all I can do is watch I cry out more begging for someone to help and then there is a rush of wind then silence...

as I look up to see all the wolfs with there hearts ripped out and tow men standing between there dead body's one stood there staring over the body In a nice looking suit that showed no signs of blood on it but the man was wiping blood of his hands with a handkerchief while the over man was more rougher looking with modern clothes that looks a older in a way but unlike the other man he was covered in blood and was staring right at me "I never did like child abusers "he said more to himself than me or the man he was with,

"of course not Nicklaus I wonder why" the other man said to him before he suddenly appeared in front of me while the other man went to check on my parents " are you alright love "the man in front of me asked while braking the chain around my neck " of course she isn't Elijah don't ask stupid questions " the other man said before he sighed when he couldn't find my parents pulse "Elijah we can't just leave her" the man called Nicklaus said looking up from my parents body's " she got nothing left here"he said looking at me to confirm what he said as I began to break down crying.

I nod at that knowing the coven won't take me in ,when I can't stop the tears from coming no more the man that was just a second ago looking to see if my parents were alive was now hugging me ...And that's how I became the original niece.


	7. Chapter 7

Snapping out of my memory's and wiping a few stay tears from my face hoping that no one questions why my eyes are so red ,i look in the mirror to check that its not noticeable and it isn't .

then I suddenly remembered that I had arranged to meet up with Damon at the grill at 8 looking at the time on my phone and I saw it was only 6 so I had tow hours to go and see my grams in ,running out the front doors I sprint to my car and jump into the drivers street before driving to my grams house .

when I get there I go to get out of the car but pause thinking it may be a bad idea i mean I haven't seen my grams since I was eight she may not even recognise me i mean it has been 11 years since we've seen each other and if I'm right most of my witch heritage comes from her side of the family so if she is a witch and she doesn't recognise me it could lead to some nasty fights,

and someone is bound to get hurt most likely not me as most of my heritage not only comes from the Bennett line but I'm also half traveller and my father was a direct descendant of Silas so it makes me even more hated by witches not that I mind that because most of the time witches get a bit annoying when you're around them to much anyway.

after about five minutes of internal debate I decided that I was just going to wait at the grill for Damon as I drove to the grill I listened the painful silence in the car reminding me of painful memories in my hunted past but snapped myself out of not wanting to relive them just yet as I wanted to be fair to my friend who was going to give me a long awaited introduction to my best friends little brother...


	8. Chapter 8

As I pulled up to the grill I was excited to meet up with damon again even though we have only been apart a few hours and to finally meet the famous ripper from niks fond memories of the twenties and damons not so fond ones of 1864 .

I got out of car to see damon leaning on the wall of the grill looking straight ahead towards the town centre I followed his line of vision to see a beautiful brunette with olive skin and brown doe like eyes that looked almost identical to the photo that Damon had showed me of Katherine when we were in New York the only difference was that this girl seemed to have her hair straight instead of Katherine "signature" curly hair,

"Damon " I call hoping to catch his attention "are we going to meet this famous brother of yours or am I just going to have to watch you stare after elena Gilbert all day long " I say smirking he looks at me shocked for a second like he can't believe I caught him staring " just get in the car " he grumbled while walking over to the drivers side door while I walk to the passenger seat I can't seem to stop the giggles that I'm not really trying to hide from my best friend.

when we both in the car and I finally stopped giggling Damon started the car and started the 15 minute drive to the boarding house, while driving Damon was making me laugh so hard I was almost crying, when we pulled up at the boardinghouse he parks the car and looks over at me seriously "so are you ready to meet the famous ripper of Monterrey " Damon says jokingly but I know that his brother has always been important to him even if he forced Damon to turn him into what he is today,

" of course, as long as he doesn't rip into my throat then I'm all for it" I joke back laughing "ok well sorry to disappoint a load of pissed of witches that have been hunting you down for a while but the famous ripper of monetary has gone veggie and is dating the ex cheerleader elena so you having your throat ripped out isn't on today's to do list " Damon says and i pout for those poor witches not being able to off me ,oh well i thought to myself.

as we get out the car and walk up to the front door, damon opens the door and as we walk in and he calls out to stefan and stefan vamp speeds into the door way of the living room and sighs " oh hey stefee I would like you to meet my best friend bella and bella I would like you to meet my annoying little brother stefan " Damon says ...


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

say hello to goodbyes

"hello stefan I'm bella damons awesome bff "I say to the really good looking guy that I have seen in countless photos that both damon and nik have shown me over the years but i have to admit he looks way better in real life,

"wow you to really do have good genes you told me damon I'm sorry for not believing you"I say to break the tension but it doesn't seem to work "well hello bella I'm stefan but of course you already know that"stefan said said completely ignoring me while staring at damon with a look of hate but I got what he was trying to get across "he didn't compel me he couldn't even if he tried "I said and stefans eyes snapped to me in surprised ,he studied me for a second and i instantly knew what he was going to say.

"vervain? "he asked ,I shook my head "nope... I'm a witch " I say poping the p and smirking as the look of surprise on his face becomes more pronounced "and your friends with... damon"stefan asked unsure if he understood what i was saying ,still looking at me shocked i replied "yes ... oh and it's best friends " I smirk more at seeing his jaw drop at this and i resit the urge to giggle at the face he was pulling "plus he saved me from being sacrificed by some witches in New Orleans so I owe him my life but he's still my very best friend " I say while I skip (yes skip) to where damon is standing trying not to laugh at me messing with his brother and pinch one of his cheeks (sorry I had a Harley Quinn moment sorry)

"best friends "stefan muttered under his breath like he was trying to understand the concept of Damon and best friends being used in the same sentence "wait Damon saved you" stefan asked me while I could hear Damon grumbling in the background about annoying witches, "where only annoying when you're around Damon and yes stefan Damon saved me from being a human sacrifice,well not really human but you get what I mean " I say smiling at Damon,I know it's hard for him to remember that day,

most people miss judge Damon a lot but he's actually really sweet he just doesn't like to live up to people's expectations he likes to be himself and that's why most people don't like him "ok well as much fun it was to introduce you two "Damon said sarcastically annoyed that his brother had made a big deal about it "me and bella have somewhere to be "Damon said while dragging me outside and towards his beautiful car...


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going "I asked damon curiously once were in the car, starting the car damon did not even look at me as he replied "well...we're going to go meet a certain doppelganger I've been telling you about for a few years now" damon said smirking trying to hide the obvious but I could tell that he was upset that Katherine was in mystic falls. damon has always loved katherine and i know it killed him (quite literally) that katherine had always loved stefan, but still .

"we're going to see Katherine "I say almost bouncing in my seat ,I have wanted to meet Katherine for years now so when I found out she wasn't actually in the tomb and never was I felt bad for damon he had spent most of his life or after life i should say trying to find a way to get her out believing that she was in terrible pain from lack of blood but then demon had told me they locked her in the tomb which had led to a fight but still I was excited to see niks famous running Doppelgänger trapped.

we drive into a small clearing where there is almost nothing left of the building that used to sand there "let's go "I say pulling Damon out of the car to the entrance of the tomb and stopped suddenly when I felt fresh magic in the air around us "who's spell is this ?" I question Damon feeling something strange about the magic "it's your ancestors I think but bonnie or emily use it a while ago to trap Katherine,it was all kind of confusing"noting that i shouldn't really be surprised that one of my ancestors had possessed someone, it happens way more often than you would think .

" this is Bonnies work " i say impressed trying to put the image of my 16 year old cousin doing a spell that takes this much energy "of course ,she is the only witch in this awful town, but when the council finds out what she is they'll switch from vampire hunting to witch hunts " says an annoying voice coming from the entry way of the tomb I turn from facing Damon to facing the run down looking doppelgänger "hello Katherine "I smirk at her as she steps into the light ...


	11. Chapter 11

She looks at me for a second but obliviously sees nothing of interest and then turns to Damon with a smirk and ask's "who she ... a new blood toy for me and you to shear ,Damon you shouldn't have " she says smirking at the small growl that came from Damon as she says this, she had said it just to get a rise out of Damon and she obviously had.

"he didn't " I say smirking at her surprised expression when she realises that I'm not actually compelled like she thought i love the fact that i had made her mask drop i was good at doing that apparently,I look into her mind for a second to find that she was confused about the fact that Damon hadn't compelled me.

"he couldn't compel me even if he tried ,no one can" I said smirking but throwing Damon a small smile for just a second to comfort him I looked back to Katherine and saw that she looked shocked at the small exchange between me and Damon but quickly threw on an indifferent expression "Damon can't compel a human well dose this mean the bad boys gone soft " she said with an annoying smirk on her face , Damon growled at he and moved to step forward but I held my arm out to hold him in place there was no way I was going to let Damon get trapped in the tomb with her because I know I would have to get him out again and that would mean I would have to let Katherine out along with him and that was certainly not going to happen on my watch.

"who said I was human "I said loving the shocked expression on her copied face "shall we go Damon " Damon not wanting to be around her any longer said "sure" he looking at me confused on why I wanted to leave instead of playing with Katherine some more like i normally do but wanting to get away from the women who broke his heart and killed him and his brother didn't question me on it and turned and walked up the steps out of the tomb but I held back for a moment and i turned to Katherine i looked her up and down taking in her messy and washed out and smirked as i said to her "by the way" i say looking her straight into her wide brown eyes" klaus say hi " and then I turned and left satisfied at hearing Katherine begging and screaming at me to let her out of the tomb and away from the mercy of klaus and i snickered to myself as i took the steps to the top slowly throwing up more locking spells as i went so that only her could be traped there and only i could get her out,

knowing that at least one of the original brothers would be here soon and would try and get her out and for some reason those boys always did have a thing about travelling with witches.


	12. Chapter 12

After our fun trip to go see Katherine Damon drove me home telling me he would pick me up tomorrow and quickly left mumbling something about a girl and a crow and then he drove off .

as I walked up the drive of the swan estate I felt the ere sensation of someone watching me slowly I turned around looking towards the woods to the right side of the property ,i stared into it for a moment and realised the eyes must have been someone i knew as my magic felt that they were familiar so i called to the tress "you can come out now" I yelled out into the woods and waited ,slowly I saw three figures walk out from the cover of the trees

one I recognised instantly by her flaming red hair but the other two however were younger that there leader in physical years as well as actual age it seemed ,

one of them with deep brown hair that hung in beautiful waves down her back and her striking red eyes that showed great amounts of fear unlike her companions her hart shape face although youthful made her look slightly older than she probably was and just by her appearance Bella guessed she was about 15,

she was so unlike the young man that walked only slightly behind there leader,

the young man had soft features that contrasted a lot with his strong jawline and his muddy brown hair that looked dishevelled and messy but still managed to look tidy at he same time

unlike the girl he was older in appearance but still looked younger than the leader by only a couple of years if anything he looked around... 20 and his red eyes were pricing and cold the saying if looks could kill came to mind as bella studied him

only he wasn't staring at her and bella was very happy about that she defiantly didn't envy the person that heated gaze was pointed at and finally not being able to put it off for much longer bella turned her gaze towards the still strikingly beautiful red haired leader who she hadn't seen in months

she studied her for a second taking in the bright flaming red hair that seemed to have gotten darker since the last time bella had seen her ,her sharp jaw and dark red lips looked more defined ind the dimmed light of the setting sun

and bella searched her deep red eyes for any Singh of malice intent but was surprised to find her rivals eyes soften at the sight of her and she looked to the floor.

"hello again Victoria ,what do you want?" I asked hoping to have a chance to talk to the woman who has been coming after me for months there and then her gaze was searching mine again her eyes soft and there was a long pause of silence before i got a reply from the stunning redhead

"hello Isabella ,yes It seems we meet again "Victoria said in her bell like voice it rang out across the drive making the deafening silence even more unbearable,

"yes it does and may I ask about your companions " I said lifting my hand to indicate to the people standing behind her "oh this is bree and Riley there my children "she said says pointing to both the brunette and the muddy blonde as she and the others came to a halt in front of me.

"what, when did this happen "i asked socked and i knew Victoria be wouldn't hold her act any longer. "I'm so so sorry bells I meant to tell you but those stupid wolves wouldn't let me through "she said looking just as panicked as she sounded

me and Victoria have been friends for years but of course no one knew about it because ,well they just didn't bother to ask .

most people thought that James was her mate and that she was coming after me for revenge but that's not true Victoria is like a supernatural bounty hunter, i know awesome right

and well James and Laurent were actually law breakers and had secretly created an immortal child and where on the run from the voltori until Victoria had found them and secretly guided the towards forks so that I could deal with them

unfortunately the cullens and the idiotic wolves got involved but oh well at least they did my job for me,

"don't worry about it vic, I'm not mad at you I know the wolves don't mind there own business "I said smirking as she rushed twards me and pulled me into a hug as I pulled back I saw shocked expressions on Riley and brees faces and laughed

"why don't you all come inside and me and vic will explain " I said smiling warmly at bree who still seemed a bit scared and sending a smirk towards Riley when I saw him glance at Victoria for direction ,this could make living in this small town slightly more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

After I finish explaining everything to bree and Riley I realised I was going to miss my lunch with Tyler and Caroline if I didn't head off now I was going to be late "vic I've got to head out are you guys ok here " I asked Victoria she nodded but was staring at Riley who was glaring right back at her ,you couldn't cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"ok well bye guys " I said rushing out of the room to get away from this tension filled room as I walked out the front door I heard a whispered "bey bella " from bree and i smiled at her as i closed the door, i breathed a sigh of relief once the door was fully closed and i mentally crossed my fingers to hoping that this meeting went better than that did.

i rushed down the steps and almost tripped while getting in my car ,as I drove to the grill i was terrified thinking about all that could happen as this would be my first meeting with Caroline in 7 years i just hope it went better then re meeting her mom ,

although me and the rest of the mystic falls gang were inseparable when I used to live here ,me and Caroline never really had time to become friends before i had to move away but I had always suspected that if we did ever have that chance we would have been the best of friends.

after a few minutes i was stepping out of my car and walking up to the door of the grill and i was just about to open it when i had to quickly jumped out of the way of the door when a young teenage boy came barreling out of the door and ran of down the street ,

he looked vaguely familiar but I brushed it off thinking that maybe I had seen him in the grill earlier and that was why he seemed familiar after making sure no more teens were going to come out the door in an attempt to run me over I stepped inside the mystic grill and tried to spot Tyler .

while in my head i was silently laughing at the little imagination the founders had naming every thing in the town after the town and finally I spotting Tyler in a table in the far corner of the grill.

beside him sat a bubbly blonde who although had her excitement flowing through her emotions was also incredibly nervous like she had done something bad and was afraid of getting caught she was also contently moving around and seemed very anxious I sent a wave of calming emotions out to the entire grill something I had learned from the major and it was usually a good trick seemed to backfire fast as the blondes eyes snapped to mine as if she knew what I had done and she became very suspicious of me immediately,

oh no I thought to myself here comes the q and a ...


	14. Chapter 14

I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go on this lunch date with Caroline and ty,

after I used the trick that the major taught me Caroline has been non stop staring at me with suspicion from across the room and just as I turned around to get out of here Tyler spotted me from the bar and waved me over to where he and Caroline was sitting "why me?" I groaned to myself under my breath wishing that Damon would save me from this torture that was about to happen,

I heard Caroline giggle as I got closer to the table "so I guess you're bella "she said giggling at my question i had asked myself damm vampire hearing "And I guess you're Caroline "I say join her in her giggles and smiling at her even i can admit that was funny or it would of been had it been someone else,

then Tyler decided to join us in that moment "it seems you tow are getting along "he said with a smile his eyes jumping from me to caroline and back again in amusement

"of course we are ty ,did you think we wouldn't "I say putting my hands on my hips and mock glare at him while raising one eyebrow, i could see him freeze and i almost broke a rib in my struggle not to laugh at tylers panicked expression,

Tyler started to stutter and look nervous "nnnn..ooo..Ii...jjj" but before he could finish his sentence me and Caroline burst out laughing so hard we fell over and Tyler realised we were playing with him "ha ha very funny bella ,I'll get you back for that "he said playfully nudges me with his elbow before he moved to sit next to caroline

"oh I know "I said back then I sat down across from them " and I know you have questions and its about time I answered them"I said get comfy ,it's going to be a long day i thought to myself ...


	15. Chapter 15

While I was sat there waiting for someone to ask the first question I looked around the grill hadn't changed at all since the last time I was here but there was something different about it there was an odd buzzing noise coming from where I knew the back exit to the grill was ,

I looked at ty and Caroline still trying to think of a question and I stood up "excuse me a second I'll be right back " I said to them and they looked at me confused but I didn't wait for an answer before I started walking towards the back entrance I stopped once my hand reached the door handle and looked back at the grill to see if anyone was watching me I saw no one so I opened the door and walked out into the ally

as soon as i enter the ally just off the side of the grill I got a giant head ache as the buzzing increased and I realised that the buzzing was coming from the barrier to the other side so I used a quick spell to see what it was and once the spell was done i saw it or rather her ,

I saw a tall ,tan ,Beautiful blonde pacing the ally she hadn't noticed me so she kept muttering to herself " how in the hell did this happen to me I knew i shouldn't have trusted Damon that no good son of a..."

that is when she noticed me staring at her "oh my gosh bells , can you see please say you are doing that weird magic stuff and you can see me"she said standing right in front of me looking at me with a look of desperation

"yeah I can see you lex what the hell are you doing on the other side last time we talked you were sort of alive and kicking?" I asked but seeing as how she was in mystic falls I assumed that Damon must have been the cause, that boy just cant stay out of trouble

"I was here celebrating stafans b day but Damon used me saying I was the vampire that was killing the people in town and then killed me so the sheriff wouldn't suspect him and Stefan " she said glaring at the wall as it was Damon, yep sounds like something Damon would do but I'm not an idiot I know that Damon probably thought he was doing the right thing at the time to make sure that he and Stefan were safe from harm .

like he always did and if i know damon he probably felt super guilty about it and when I got back to town he would probably ask me to bring her back lexi sighed pulling me out of my train of thought "but I know why he did it ,he won't admit it but he loves Stefan and would do anything to make sure he is safe "lexi said apart from me lexi was the only other person that got why Damon did the things he did.

"so do you want me to bring you back now ?"I said ignoring the shocked look that she gave me "you would do that but what if I went and attacked Damon for killing me aren't you his friend "she said shocked , I laughed "he deserves it and would probably let you do it but I know you won't because I know you understand that Damon doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he can protect the ones he loves " I say and she nodded agreeing with what I said

"yeah that's true, i might not like him but I wouldn't kill him you know that " she said looking at the floor in sadness" it would hurt stephan to much " she said quietly as if she hadn't really meant to say it out loud or for me to hear it so i just ignored that last part

"yeah I know "I said to her smiling "well then let's get you back in the land of the sort of living, shall we? " I said making a joke about her being in a town full of supernatural beings , I grab her hand in mine and started the spell after a few minutes I started to feel her hand growing heavier in mine and lexi gasped feeling my hand around hers I kept chanting and soon lexi was back in the land of the living...

.(hey guys I hope you like this chapter honestly when I started to write this chapter it was going to be just about Bella but then I thought about it and I realised I had the perfect opportunity to bring back one of my favourite characters and to fix one of Damons biggest regrets and i am really happy that lexi is back and Stefan has someone he can talk to about how things are going anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and are happy that lexi is back to and that I am posting again, I love you guys so much thanks for being so supportive of me and kind to me even when I wasn't posting love from mc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)


	16. Chapter 16

"Once lexi was back and still in a state of shock I looked at my watch and realised how long it took for me to pull lexi from the other side "dam it ,hang on lex I'm just going to cancel the rest of my lunch date " I said watching her nod still in a state of shock that she is no longer dead ,

"I looked at her making sure she was ok and not going anywhere before running back into the grill and walking over to Caroline and ty, i could tell they were talking but as I got closer to them they stopped talking and looked up at me

"when I was stood in front of them I asked "hey guys, how mad would you be if I told you that I need to go and that we might have to reschedule the interrogation ?" They just stared at me for a moment and the finally after a minute Tyler finally spoke

" ok fine we can do this another time ,because I know if you actually asking to leave it must be important " he said I looked at him shocked

"what do you mean by that ?" I said slightly offended he started laughing " come on bells how many times have you actually asked to leave instead of just leaving

" I thought about it and then realising that what he said was true and mumbled "well... I guess never " he laughed more "exactly so if it's that important then go we'll catch up some other time "he said after calming down

"ok... ,I guess I'll see you guys later then " I said before waving goodbye and running back to where I had left lexi only to find her missing "oh no " I said mostly to myself "really lex I thought I said to stay put " I said again to myself ,guess I've got a recently brought back vamp to find ...

After searching all over town for lexi I went to look in the only place I was dreading on searching, as I pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house I saw the front door was already open and that Damon's car was on the driveway and I instantly jumped out of my car and ran into the house only to find it deadly silent which is definitely not a good thing especially when it comes to Damon

" Damon " I call out hoping to get a response "hey bells"said a voice coming from the doorway of the kitchen and I looked over to see Damon stood there leaning on the door frame with his arm crossed over his chest "hey ,how's it going ?"I say trying to act normal he frowned at me before speeding across the room at vamp speed and pinning me to the wall with his arm above my head

"well if by how's it going you mean how's the newly undead vamp that hates me doing ,then I guess I'm doing ok" he said growling at me and i flinched at the glare his eyes were sending me , it was times like these that i remembered why i like staying on damons good side

"I'm sorry Damon, I had to bring her back for Stefan but do you really think I would let her hurt my best friend " I say looking at the floor knowing that it wouldn't be wise to challenge the angry blue eyed vamp in front of me and he sighed ,

"Isabella, please look at me " he said calmly I hesitated for a moment before looking up "I know why you did it just next time can you give a guy a little warning before bringing people back that might be holding a grudge and might hurt someone "he said softly trying not to scare me "but lex doesn't-" I began to say before he cut me off moving back so that he wasn't leaning over me anymore not that it helped much as I have always been much shorter than him anyway

"I know she doesn't ,we had a nice little chat or at least we did after she staked me in the stomach "he said smirking at my shocked face before walking over the the living room to get a glass of bourbon " she did what? " I said following after him only just noticing the dried blood on his grey shirt "well it was to be expected really I mean I did kind.. of... kill her " he said falling onto the sofa with his glass of bourbon in his hand smirking at me

"how are you so calm right now " I asked truly shocked that instead of shouting at me like he normally does he is just sat there laughing at me "well it's just such a you thing to do ,you know bring innocents back from the dead I mean come on Bella if you did it more often then it would be your party trick plus maybe now with lexi back my baby brother will finally get off my back about elana " he said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink

"it is my party trick "I mumble under my breath and Damon laughs so I know that he heard me "I don't get why you bother with that petrova doppelgänger anyway if she gets anymore like Katherine then she may as well just be her " I say falling into the chair beside him and ignoring the glare he sends to me as I steal his drink and take a sip

and then just as Damon was about to shout at me a reply came from the doorway "he only bothers because I care about her Bella" I looked up and saw Stephan with lex stood right beside him

(hey guys I don't really know if I like this chapter so don't be surprised if it gets taken down and I want to ask you guys how you would feel if Damon took on more of a parental role to Bella like klaus dose with marcel and still can be her best friend or if he should just be here best friend tell me what you think anyway love you guys thanks for being patient with me as I haven't updated in a while love from mc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)


	17. Chapter 17

lexi and stefan stood in the doorway seemingly looking for a reaction out of me but i just stole the bourbon back that damon had stolen from me again and was taking sips of while also looking for some kind of reaction,

then i dowend the strong drink in one smirking at the blue eyed vamps pout and snorted "yep ,sound like something damon would do"i say getting up of the couch and going back to the wine cabinet and pouring myself another bourbon ignoring the protests from the now very grumpy damon before turning round to face them and leaning against the cabinet.

Taking small sips of my new glass of perfectly aged bourbon and looking fully at stefan and i couldn't believe i hadn't noticed how extremely good looking he was before ,ok maybe i had but i hadn't had a chance to really look at his amazing body before i mean how could i have not noticed those rock hard abs straining against his tight white t shirt .

I must have been staring to long as lexi choughed into her had breaking my eye contact with stefans drool worthy abs and my eyes snapped to her ,she looked like she was going to explode at how hard she was trying not to laugh at me and when i looked back at stefan i could have sworn he was blushing and damon being damon was just pouting because he couldn't steal my bourbon now that i wasn't sat by him.

So i walked back over and sat right beside him and then brought his arm round my shoulder like when guys do that weird yawn trick to put their arm around the girl they like and i handed him the bourbon before getting comfortable "the question is stefan ,why do you like katherine 2.0 ?" i asked breaking the silence that had followed my short journey

as i looked up at the two figures in the doorway lexi was now practically leaning on the door frame trying to hold herself up and trying desperately not to laugh and stefan was definitely not helping her predicament as his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish but no words or sound followed the movement and his eyes were wide as if he had just realised he had come to school in his underwear and had been shocked when he had figured it out.

wow i thought to myself that mental image of anyone else would have been disturbing but with a body like his it really wasn't, i must of been daydreaming again because it was stefan that choughed this time and lexi had full on given up on holding back her laughter it seemed because she was laughing so hard she was holding her gut as it was hurting and stefans blush was so red now that he could have been mistaken for a fire truck .

"elena is nothing like katherine " stefan said sticking up for his whiney girlfriend ,i looked at him straight in the eyes as he said this to see if he actually believed that to be true and saw the small slither of doubt in his eyes and sighed these salvator boys are just as stubborn as each other "that wasn't what i asked though was is stefan ?" i said and he remained silent and looked to the floor choosing not to reply

"i think you need to think hard about why you like that doppelganger because it is only going to cause problems farther down the road "i said to him as carefully as i could and he glared at me "what would you know ?! you don't know anything about me or her!" he shouted at me angry and the room went deadly silent and i sighed and shook my head

"your right i don't know much about you but i know a few people who do " i said quietly looking down at the floor myself now and damon pulled me closer to him gaining an almost protective hold on me and the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop before "i hope we're not intruding ?" said a strange voice from the front door .

 **( authers** note: **ok hey guys sorry i haven't been posting for a while a lot of stuff has happened and i've been waiting for it all to calm down before writing again so it wouldn't affect how i write to much as i write with my emotions if that makes sense anyway i don't know for sure what the next chapter will be like because my writing kind of creates a life for itself but if you want to leave some suggestions feel free too i'm always welcome to suggestions ,anyway i hope you guys like this chapter and i am hoping to get some new chapters for my other fanfictions up soon as i know some of you guys read my other fanfictions and i might even be posting a new fanfiction or an new one shot whichever is easier to right i guess anyway i love you guys thanks for being so patient with me , love from mc xxxxxxxxx)**


End file.
